


Love, Selfish Love

by DrBenzedrine



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrBenzedrine/pseuds/DrBenzedrine
Summary: This is me being fucking stupid





	Love, Selfish Love

Patrick looked up from his place on the couch as Pete came into their apartment, looking stressed.

"What's wrong?" the blond man asked, standing up and going over to his boyfriend.

Pete grabbed his arms and pulled him close, kissing him deeply.

He went limp instinctively as Pete dipped him down, letting his mouth open and letting the other man's tongue enter his mouth.

Pete picked him up and made Patrick wrap his legs around his waist. He carried him to their bedroom and kicked the door closed before laying Patrick down on the bed. He moved away and began to dig through a drawer, clearly looking for something.

Patrick sat up and removed his shirt, watching as Pete finally found what he was looking for - handcuffs. He laid down again and lifted his wrists, smiling at the padded handcuffs.

He whined softly as Pete handcuffed him to the bed, feeling himself get hard.

The dark-haired man smirked and made sure that Patrick's wrists weren't rubbing against the metal part of the handcuffs. He then kissed Patrick's lips quickly before pulling away and undressing.

Patrick moaned when he saw Pete's cock spring free from his boxers. He shifted on the bed to get comfortable.

Pete slowly pulled Patrick's pants off and threw them on the floor.

"God, just... fuck me already," Patrick said, closing his eyes.

Pete smiled and rolled a condom on before crawling onto the bed and lifting Patrick's hips.

Patrick gasped and their eyes met for a second. 

Pete leaned forward and kissed Patrick's neck, sliding his lips up to Patrick's ear.

Patrick moaned and spread his legs further, letting Pete lay between them.

Pete smirked and nibbled on Patrick's ear before whispering something that shocked Patrick. "My pp hard."


End file.
